Hatchling
by ZephyrTheBunny
Summary: A toddler-Kurt is out for a drive with his parents one day when he spots a dragon. David is secretly a dragon with a crush on his classmate Kurt. FYI: the rating will probably mature as the boys do.
1. Flight

**So…this is just a little starter to a story I was going to do ages and ages ago. It was basically interchangeable (plot-wise) with _Everything a Big Bad Wolf Could Want. _David being a werewolf is just the one I ended up going with (and I'm glad, because one of my favorite authors ended up doing a dragon-Dave fic that had too many similar elements to this one). I may eventually flesh this out, but for now, it's just a one-off.**

xoxoxo

The back seat of his parent's car was one of his favorite places to be. His mommy and daddy would take him on nice long drives and he could listen to them talk while he played with one of the toys they kept near his car seat for him or sometimes his daddy would turn on the radio and he could listen to his mommy sing along with it. If he were just with his mommy, they would sing together. If he were just with his daddy, his daddy would tell him all about cars or the different things they passed by on their way to wherever they went.

Right now, they were on their way to the food store while his mommy and daddy talked about something called eye-tem-eyes-ed dee-duck-shuns. He didn't know what that meant, but he liked words and he liked to say fun sounding words over and over in his head. He was in the back seat, playing with a Magna Doodle he kept in the side of his car seat, practicing making a big letter "K". His mommy told him that's what his name started with: "K" for _Kurt Hummel_.

"Burt, stop! Stop the car. Look over there." His mommy sounded excited – a happy excited though, not scared or angry. Kurt tried craning his neck to look out his window, but all he could see was trees.

"Look at _that_. He's too little to be all by himself. You think he's hurt?" Kurt _hated_ not knowing what was going on. Dropping the Magna Doodle, he placed his hands on the arm rests of his car seat and pushed himself up as much as he could, straining against his buckles and belts, to see out his window as his dad pulled over to the side of the road.

His daddy had stopped the car beside a break in the tree line. There was a fairly small clearing, only the size of their backyard and there, at the back of the clearing, right next to the edge of the tree line, was a dragon. Kurt had seen dragons before; they were in movies and television shows and all of his favorite books had pretty pictures of dragons, but he'd _never_ seen one in person before. _No one_ he knew had.

It was smaller than he expected. Not much bigger than himself from the looks of it. But it was still very pretty. He was a dirt-brown color with shiny bluish-white speckling, like snow had just begun to fall on the ground. He had a long tail like a snake and a long neck too. The best part of all was the large shiny wings. They weren't feathery like bird wings; they were webbed like bat wings.

But not scary.

Bats were scary; dragons were beautiful.

"He's got to be a baby. Why would he be all by himself?" His mommy leaned over in her seat, placing her hands on his daddy's leg to prop herself up as she looked out the driver's side window. "Kurt, honey, do you see him?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. He's really pretty. Where's his mommy?"

"That's what I'm wondering." His own daddy sounded worried. He wasn't even watching the dragon; he just kept looking around nervously, staring up at the sky all around their car. Kurt looked back out the window to watch the baby dragon. His wings were spread out on the ground around him; his legs were bent beneath him, his body prostrate on the ground. "Oh, crap."

Kurt was about to remind his daddy that that was a _bad word_ when he became more interested in the shadow that descended on the small field. The little dragon looked up into the sky. Kurt tried craning his neck to look as well, but he was at a bad angle and couldn't see. The dragon put his head back down and curled his neck around so it was resting on his wing.

The shadow belonged to another dragon: a _really big dragon_. The second dragon had to be at _least_ as big as Kurt's daddy and Kurt's daddy was _huge_. The size of its wings made it seem even bigger. Kurt could feel his chest swell as he gasped in surprise. This new dragon was as beautiful as the little dragon, only bigger.

As the second dragon landed, it partially obscured Kurt's view of the little dragon. All Kurt could see was the big dragon's back and head and the little dragons neck and head. The big dragon lowered its head to the little dragon and nudged it. The little dragon just went limp and let the big dragon nudge it until it was rolled over onto its side. The big dragon reared its head back and let out a not-so-big roar. The little dragon copied the big one, but its roar was a higher pitch and had a squeaky undertone, as though its voice cracked…it reminded Kurt of the geese at the pond when he ran out of bread – a squeaky _honk_.

The big dragon nudged it a few more times before placing its big claws on the side of the baby dragon and dragging him back into an upright position. Kurt watched transfixed as the baby dragon flopped himself back down and let out another whiny roar before turning his head and pointedly ignoring the big dragon. "Awww…I know that look. Someone's a _tired_ baby."

Kurt turned his attention back to his mommy who was smiling at him fondly. "I'm not tired! I want to watch the baby dragon!"

"I wasn't talking about you, Kurtie. I was talking about the baby dragon. _He's _tired." Eyes wide, Kurt watched his mother for a few more seconds until he was convinced his mother wasn't going to try and take him away from the dragons and put him down for a nap. Kurt then went back to watching the scene unfold in the field. The big dragon had positioned himself over his baby: his left paws on the left side of the baby, his right paws on the right side. He scooped his big front paws under his baby's chest. He balanced his weight on his back paws and pushed himself into a sitting position, using his long tail and wings to keep himself steady. He pushed off with his powerful back legs and began flapping his wings.

A moment later, both dragons were up in the air, the baby cradled in his daddy's arms. A few moments after that, they had disappeared from sight. It was the most exciting day of Kurt's life and he _couldn't wait_ to tell everyone in preschool about it on Monday.

xoxoxo

Ten minutes after taking off from the clearing alongside Oak Street, Paul landed back in the clearing behind his own home. Debra, his wife and mate, was still there, waiting. He could feel David's weight in his arms shifting as David turned back to his human form. Paul shifted as well, once his rear legs were back on solid ground. He passed their exhausted son over to his wife and smiled as David latched his pudgy little toddler hands around Deb's neck. "So, how'd he do?"

Paul ran his fingers through David's hair: mussing it up and then straightening the curly, sweaty locks back out. "Pretty well for his first time out. I'd say he maintained speed and altitude for about twenty minutes before his wings just couldn't take it anymore. He did real well though; he landed when he got too tired, rather than pushing himself until his muscles gave out. Took me a minute to notice where he landed, though." Paul frowned at the memory of what he had found as he watched David's eyelids flutter closed. "Humans were there; they were watching him."

"Not all humans are evil, Paul. Not all humans want to hurt dragons." David felt like a limp noodle in Debra's arms; all the tension had left his little body and his chest was rising and falling steadily as he drifted off. "He's going to sleep _so well_ tonight."

"I know not all humans are evil." It was the most obvious thing he could have said. Of _course_ all humans couldn't be evil. If that were the case, all dragons would have died out centuries ago. The gene for being a dragon only traveled on the Y chromosome; only males could be dragons. Thankfully, through some fluke of evolution, they could breed with humans. A human female and a dragon male would either produce a human daughter or a dragon son.

Up until recent history, dragons would almost always have to kidnap their human mate in order to continue their genetic line. Now, as more and more minority groups began winning their civil liberties, more humans were coming to recognize dragons as just another race. It was no longer a crime for a dragon to love a human or a human to love a dragon in many countries. In fact, most countries around the world were beginning to abolish their archaic, anti-Draco laws.

So, of course not all humans were evil towards dragons, not even most were…but still, there _were_ humans out there that would like nothing more than to take out their violent tendencies on a defenseless baby dragon. Seeing David sprawled out, exhausted in that field, with a car-full of humans less than two hundred yards away, had almost made Paul's heart stop. Thankfully, they had seemed more curious than anything and he was quick to get David away from any potential situations that might occur; humans were such strange and unpredictable animals.

xoxoxo

Despite what Paul and Debra had thought/hoped/expected, there was _no_ going to bed for David that night. His impromptu nap after his first flight had left him wide awake when his mom and dad _should_ have been going to sleep. Debra volunteered to stay up with him since Paul had work in the morning. "…and everything was _really_ tiny because I was really, really, really, _really_ high up. I almost touched the sun!" Deb just smiled and nodded as she stroked her fingers through David's hair while he fidgeted in her lap. "And then, when I landed, there were people watching me. They were like us: a mommy, a dada and a little boy. I think…I think I've seen him before: maybe at the park, or at soccer camp, or at the ball pits, or at the zoo…" Debra tried her best not to zone out as David listed off every place he could think of. "…or at the movies. I dunno."

"Just remember, if you see him again, you can't talk about being a dragon with him."

"I know."

"Who _are_ you allowed to talk about it with?"

"Ummm…" David's eyes rolled back as he stared up at the ceiling, resting his head on his mother's collarbone. "I can tell family, my doctors and policemen and ladies and firemen and ladies…but only if they _ask_ first."

"Very good, Davey." Deb could feel herself starting to doze off. She needed to think of something to keep David occupied and out of trouble if she _did_ fall asleep. "Would you like to watch a movie until you fall asleep?"

"I wanna watch _The Land Before Time!_ Yup, yup, yup!" David got excited as he parroted back his favorite line from the movie and began wiggling to get out of his mom's lap. "Yup, yup, yup!" When Debra released him, he made a beeline for his bedroom, dropping to all fours as he scrambled up the stairs to his bedroom; he couldn't watch the movie without his special dinosaur-pattern footed pajamas.

Debra had just enough time to put the movie into the VCR before she fell asleep on the couch, exhausted from the long and exciting day. When David came back downstairs, dressed up in his footed pajamas and toting a stuffed dinosaur, he climbed up on to the couch next to his mommy and curled up against her as he watched baby Littlefoot hatching from his egg. _"Just like me!"_


	2. Impressing Kurt

David ran after his classmates as they charged out onto the playground. He hadn't decided yet what he wanted to play. Already, he could spot games of tag and hide-and-go-seek and soccer and kickball and baseball, but none of it looked interesting to him today. At least, not after he spotted the big sandpit.

Sitting on the edge of the sandpit were a few kids from one of the other preschool classes. He could count three kids; one: a girl, two: a girl, and three: a boy. One, two, three: three kids. He recognized the boy, but it took him a minute to remember where he had seen him before. When he did, his mouth split open in a wide smile. He ran over to the sand pit and stood behind the boy as the boy scooped sand into a pink teapot.

One of the little girls looked up at David with wide eyes, but she didn't say anything. David leaned forward to see what the small, brown-haired boy was doing.

When he saw the shadow covering him and part of the sandbox, Kurt looked up. A larger boy from one of the other classes stood over him, his hands on his hips. Kurt cowered a little, expecting the bigger boy to push him into the sand or something. The bigger boys liked pushing him around.

"Whatcha playing?"

Kurt held the plastic teapot up for his inspection. "Tea party."

David fought the urge to sneer. Tea parties weren't interesting. _Real_ food was interesting. Make believe foods were _not_. Make believe yucky drinks like tea were especially not interesting. Even still, he wanted to play with the thin little boy that had watched him fly as a dragon. David wanted to show him his wings again; he wanted to show off for him. "Can I play?"

Kurt looked at the two girls he was playing with for their opinions. One of them, Lucy, didn't really seem to care, and continued playing with her 'tea'. The other one, Rachel, stared at the newcomer with wide-eyes and shook her head. She was used to the boys (and girls) pushing her around, just like Kurt. Kurt didn't really care what Rachel thought, though. She was kind of annoying. Kurt looked back to the big boy and handed him a teacup.

David plopped himself down beside the teacup boy. After he was seated, the conversation started up; they were talking about things David didn't understand. The blonde girl was talking about her husband and all of her children. The brunette girl was talking about going to dinner with someone named 'Bette Midler' and the boy was talking about his trip to Paris. David suddenly felt very left out of the conversation. Everyone seemed to know what the other was talking about and have some kind of interesting story to top it. David wasn't sure what he could talk about. He _could_ tell them about being a dragon; he was sure _that_ would interest them…but mommy and daddy would be angry with him. The blonde girl pretended to take a sip of her tea (which was really sand). David mimicked the action but couldn't understand how it was "fun." He looked back at the pale boy as he scrunched up his nose, laughing at something Rachel had said. He really wanted to play with the boy. Just the two of them; no weird girls around.

David, not sure how to play properly with his teacup, dumped the sand back into the sand pit and started using the teacup as a makeshift shovel. When that proved to be inadequate, he tossed the cup to the other boy's feet and started digging with his hands. After he had gotten a foot or so, he realized the conversation around him had stopped. Looking up, he saw three sets of very bewildered eyes looking at him: a pair of brown eyes, a pair of green eyes, and a pair of strange, multi-colored eyes. The owner of the green eyes was the first to speak, "What are you _doing?_"

David flicked his own eyes between each of theirs, not sure what to do or what to say. "Um…diggin?"

The brown-haired, brown-eyed girl looked confused. "Like a _dog?_"

Kurt was just as confused as his friends, but he thought they were sounding a bit mean. The big boy looked kind of sad. And he was probably lonely if he wanted to play with _them_. No one ever wanted to play with them. "You're good at digging." The big boy smiled, his chubby cheeks indenting with small dimples. Kurt smiled back at him.

A sharp whistle pierced the air. Kids from all over the playground started heading – some running, some walking – back to their classrooms. The brown haired boy stood up and patted the sand off of his pants, getting them nice and clean. David stood up and tried to mimic his actions, but the dirt had ground too much into the knees of his pants and become a dark smear. By the time he realized his pants weren't going to come clean and looked back up, the smaller boy was gone. David spotted him in the crowds of kids heading to Ms. Lily's class. David chased after him and practically knocked him over when he tapped him on the shoulder.

Kurt turned around, his eyes wide and terrified, but his eyes softened when he saw who it was. "I'm David."

Kurt smiled and waved at him. "I'm Kurt."

xoxoxo

David met with his new friends (technically, new _friend_; the girls didn't like him too much) everyday at recess. They would have a little tea party and talk about their glamorous lives (which David eventually realized were make-believe) while he dug in the ground. At least that's what he _did_ do until one of the teachers told him his digging was wrecking the sandbox and he needed to cover his holes when he was done. He stopped digging after that and tried to find other ways of impressing Kurt.

That's how he wound up in a handstand, balancing on the side of sandbox opposite Kurt. Kurt giggled at him. "I see your tummy." David looked down (up) and saw that his shirt had come un-tucked from his pants and his whole stomach was showing. David tried to fix his shirt but when he lifted his hand from the ground he toppled over onto his back. He stared at the sky for a minute listening to the three of them giggle at him while he desperately wished he could bury himself in one of his holes.

As the whistle shrieked, once again announcing the end of recess, the two girls raced past David. Kurt stopped though and held out his hand to help up David. David took his hand and pushed himself up to his feet. David didn't want to let Kurt's hand go; it was soft and warm. Kurt was the first to let go, though, and turned to run off to his own class, leaving David behind at the sandbox.

David struggled to tuck his shirt back into his pants as he walked to class. Something caught his eye on the sidewalk leading to the classroom. Bending over, David plucked up a shiny penny. David stuck his tongue between his teeth as he smiled at his tiny treasure. Tucking it into his back pocket, he decided he'd give it to Kurt tomorrow.

xoxoxo

Kurt had liked the penny. He _liked_ it! David had felt _so_ happy when Kurt saw the penny and Kurt smiled.

David felt warm and fuzzy all over. He wanted to give Kurt more things like the penny. He knew he couldn't take money from his mommy and daddy, though. Daddy cared very much about money and would be sad if David took some of his money, so David decided he'd give Kurt something else _just_ as pretty and _just_ as shiny. He knew _exactly_ where to get it.

Mommy was doing laundry in the basement and daddy was at work; he shouldn't have any problem getting what he needed. Mommy and Daddy's room was always so neat and clean, he knew exactly where he'd find what he needed. Pulling out the second drawer from the bottom in the bureau, David stepped up into the pile of clothing. Then he pulled out the middle drawer, just enough to step up into it. He almost lost his footing but grabbed onto the handle on the top drawer to steady himself. When he stopped wobbling, he lifted his other foot to place that in the middle drawer. This time he really did lose his balance. Gripping the handle on the top drawer, as he reeled back, he felt the drawer coming with him. David's heel caught on the back of the middle drawer as he toppled over, causing him to twist in midair. He landed heavily on his wrist and hip, the top drawer coming out of the dresser and smacking him in the face. David let out a blood-curdling scream even before he tasted the blood.

As David continued to cry, even over his own wails he could hear the sound of stomping on the stairs as his mother ran to him. He was only vaguely aware of her scooping him into her arms, but even still he wrapped his arms around her neck and tried burying his head against her chest until his split lip pressed against her shirt causing a spike of pain to shoot through his face. He pulled his head back and wailed even louder. "Hush, sweety, hush. Oh god. Come on, let's get you to the hospital."

As his mother settled him in the car, she didn't bother with his car seat; she just strapped him into the front passenger seat so she could keep an eye on him. His screaming had died down a little, but he was still crying out little hiccupy sobs. Pulling out her cellphone, she called her husband's office. "Jaz? Jazmine, connect me to Paul, it's an emergency" His secretary dropped the phone onto the desk and rushed off to find Paul. Less than a minute later, a breathless Paul had scooped up the phone.

"Deb? What happened?"

"David fell and split his lip wide open. His mouth is bleeding pretty badly. I'm taking him to the ER."

"I'll meet you there." There was the thump of Paul trying to re-holster the landline in its cradle but missing.

His secretary picked the phone up. "Debra? What's wrong?"

"David was climbing my dresser and all the drawers came out on top of him. His lip is ripped open, but the way he's bleeding, I think he knocked out a tooth, as well."

xoxoxo

The doctor gave him a shot to numb up the area around his mouth before cleaning up the blood. Aside from the slice in his lip from the drawer, he had knocked out two teeth and bitten through the indent beneath his lower lip. The teeth he had knocked out would grow back (even if he weren't a dragon that re-grew its teeth, they had been baby teeth anyway). The lip had needed three stitches total. "So Mr. David. What did you do to hurt yourself so bad?"

David looked between his parents, neither of them looked too angry at him, they looked more relieved than anything…and maybe a little disappointed. "I was climbing mommy's dresser."

"Might I ask why?"

David pouted; even though his lips were still kind of numb, it hurt to stick his lower lip out. "I wanted to play with mommy's jewelry box."

The doctor raised an eyebrow. Paul coughed into his fist. "David and I are…we're dragons." The doctor, his eyes slightly widened, looked a bit surprised by that, but said nothing. "He's attracted to gold." It was nothing new to anyone; dragons were notorious for their protective love of precious metals, rare stones, even paper money to some smaller degree. "Usually it doesn't become a problem until they're older and find a mate…but David's always been a bit precocious. He started flying a few weeks ago." David's flight capabilities were completely irrelevant to the conversation, but Paul said it with an air of pride.

"Well, you might want to consider putting the jewelry box somewhere he can reach it or get him his own jewelry to play with so this doesn't happen again."


	3. Boys Don't Kiss Boys

When David sat down in the sandbox with his friends, everything went as normal until Kurt looked up and noticed David's face. There was a sudden, sharp intake of breath and then the two girls were also looking up at David's face. "Oh, gosh. What happened? Did you hurt yourself? Are those _stitches?_"

David ducked his head down, trying to hide the mess that was his face from Kurt's gawking gaze. He didn't mind the girls too much, but he didn't want Kurt seeing him like this. The left side of his mouth and cheek were swollen and partially covered in a purple and green bruise. It throbbed lightly and was tender to the touch…but that didn't stop David from poking it every now and then to see how much it had healed. His mommy and daddy had kept him home from school the previous so he could sleep (it had been hard to sleep the night he hurt himself), but now he was back at school and everyone kept staring at his bruises and cuts. "Yeah. I was trying to climb my mommy's dresser and fell."

"Are you _ok_?" Kurt hovered his hand over David's cheek, wanting to make the ugly bruises and nasty cuts go away but not sure how.

David sucked in the corner of his lip and raised his shoulder in a one-sided shrug. "It kinda hurts, but I'm a big, tough boy."

Kurt crawled closer to David to look at his ouchies. He wasn't sure how he could make his new friend feel better, but he knew what his mommy always did to make _him_ feel better when he hurt. Leaning up so that he was at the same height as David (which wasn't difficult given how much the bigger boy slouched), Kurt gave him a little peck on the cheek. "There! All better." Kurt crawled backwards a little and smiled at David. David turned a little red as he turned to face Kurt, his eyes large, his expression blank.

"EWWW! Kurt kissed David! Kurt kissed a _boy_!"

Kurt looked around frantically, trying to spot who was shouting at him so he could beg them to stop, but it didn't really matter. The boy who was pointing and laughing at him had been joined by a flock of other boys that took up his chant of "Kurt kissed a b-oy! Kurt kissed a b-oy."

"I didn't…I just…I was…" Kurt didn't know what to say or what to do. He had heard from other boys and girls that it was yucky for boys to kiss girls, but he'd _never_ heard anyone say that it was yucky to kiss _boys_. Girls and boys had _different_ cooties from each other. If Kurt had the same cooties as other boys, why would it matter if he kissed a boy? Kurt didn't have a whole lot of time to think this over though, because David launched himself out of the sandbox and jumped on top of the nearest boy, which thankfully was the same boy that had started up the chant. Kurt gasped and Rachel let out a little scream as David started punching the boy.

Everything had taken probably less than a minute, but it still felt like too long before the teachers started pouring over and pulling the boys apart and breaking up the on-going chant. Kurt stared at David's back as one of the teachers dragged him by the arm back to the classroom.

xoxoxo

Kurt sat in timeout behind his teacher's desk while everyone else got to have art time. "But I just…he had a boo-boo and I wanted it to go away."

"I know you _meant_ well, Kurt, but boys don't kiss boys, ok?" Ms. Lily kneeled on the floor beside Kurt, trying to help him understand why he was in trouble. She was just making him more confused.

"But why?"

"You just…you don't, ok? It's not appropriate. This is _preschool_; in preschool we don't do inappropriate things. You're getting to be a _big_ boy now, and you should know not to do bad things."

"But…why is it bad?"

Lily Nichols sighed. This wasn't a conversation she was supposed to be having with a preschooler. It's why she went into teaching _preschool_; so she wouldn't _have_ to deal with any kind of sex-ed stuff. This was a conversation for him and his parents. Not him and _her_. "Because…because it's dirty, that's why." Lily knew that would silence Kurt. The boy was so fastidiously neat and clean about everything that you could probably tell him _soap_ was dirty and he'd take your word for it.

Kurt chewed on the inside of his lip and pulled his knees up close to his chest, wrapping his arm around his legs he laid his chin in the notch between his knees and sat quietly for the rest of his timeout.

xoxoxo

"I think it would be a good time to sit Kurt down and talk to him about what is and what is _not_ acceptable at school." Kurt held his mother's hand, his hand disappearing in her larger, yet just as soft and delicate, hand.

"I'm not quite sure I understand. Kurt _started a fight_, but wasn't actually _involved_ in the fight?" His mommy was rubbing her thumb on the back of his hand, trying to sooth Kurt who was fighting to hold back a fresh flow of tears. He was so ashamed. He was _never_ in trouble. He didn't have the words to express his feelings, but he certainly felt them; this was mortifyingly embarrassing.

"He kissed another little boy, some other boys saw it and started teasing him which led to a fight."

"I'll talk to him about the inappropriateness of kissing _any_ other child at school, but I still don't see how the fight was _his_ fault. He didn't know what he was doing was wrong. If you ask me, the boys that were teasing him were the ones in the wrong."

Ms. Lily let out a beleaguered sigh. "And they were _also_ punished, Ms. Hummel, but Kurt is not innocent here. Public displays of affection are against school rules. Whether or not Kurt is _aware_ of the rules is not an excuse for violating the rules; every parent and guardian was given a copy of the school rules and it's expected that their children uphold the rules. If they don't, they get punished. Kurt sat in timeout for art; nothing too horrible."

"To _you_ maybe. But to a little child that has no idea what they did wrong, getting sent to timeout for forty-five minutes may as well be a life sentence. Now if you'll excuse me, Kurt and I are going food shopping now." Kurt tagged along after his mother as she led him to the car.

He smiled as he spotted David clinging around the neck of who could only be his own mommy as she spoke to his teacher, Mrs. Chrissy. "It's good of him to stick up for his friends and stand up to bullies, but he needs to understand that violence is never the answer."

"Don't worry, we'll have a nice long discussion on using our _words_ and not our _fists_ when we get home." David's mommy placed one of her hands on his head and forced him to crane his neck back slightly so she could smile at him. Kurt was glad David wasn't in trouble with his mommy. Kurt knew his own mommy would be very disappointed with him if he hurt someone else.

xoxoxo

A few weeks had passed since the fight on the playground. Kurt and David were becoming best of friends; they played together every recess. Even if they weren't playing the same game, they played side-by-side. No one had messed with Kurt at all since David had gotten in his fight. Kids were almost _afraid_ of him…or rather, afraid of his bodyguard. Kurt felt just like a famous actor or singer with his own knight in shining armor protecting him from mean people.

In fact, that was pretty close to one of Kurt and David's favorite games. Kurt would pretend to be a famous singer and sing, while David pretended to be his adoring fans and clapped for him after every song.

One day, about three weeks after the fight, one of David's classmates had a birthday party. Their sister had made cupcakes for the whole class. There were chocolate and vanilla and red velvet and blueberry. After everyone in class had gotten their cupcakes, Mrs. Chrissy clapped her hands together five times in a rhythmic manner. The students stopped what they were doing and repeated her pattern to show that they were listening. "Listen up, boys and girls. I need a _volunteer_ to take a cupcake to Ms. Lily, Mrs. Joan, and Mr. Ben." As soon as his teacher said 'volunteer,' David's hand shot into the air. She only asked for volunteers when she needed someone to go to another classroom. If she was asking for someone to do something _in_ the classroom, she always asked for a 'good worker' or 'good helper.'

"Dave just wants to _eat_ the cupcakes."

David turned around and glared at Noah. Noah was always teasing him about how much he ate. "Noah, that's _mean_. Apologize to David and then go set the timeout timer for ten minutes."

Noah stomped over to the timeout corner, mumbling a sarcastic, "Sorry, _Dave_" as he went to sit.

"Here Davey." Mrs. Chrissy handed him a plate of three cupcakes. "One for Ms. Lily, one for Mrs. Joan and one for Mr. Ben. Ok?"

David nodded and took the plate carefully in his hands, being extra sure not to let the tray tip or any of the cupcakes fall. David went to Mr. Ben first, then Mrs. Joan and finally Ms. Lily. As he handed Ms. Lily the last cupcake he looked around the room for his friend. He spotted Kurt playing with the kitchen. When Ms. Lily was at the garbage can throwing out the paper wrapper from her cupcake, David ran over to the play-kitchen. Pulling out a crumpled up envelope from his pocket, he shoved it at Kurt. "This is for your mom."

Kurt took the letter, smiling a bashful little smile. "Did you bring _me_ a cupcake?"

David sucked his lip between his teeth. His lip had mostly healed by now. "Sorry, just cupcakes for the teachers. My birthday is in four months, though. I can give you a cupcake then."

Kurt's smile got bigger, "Ok."

xoxoxo

Standing on his tiptoes, he could just see over the edge of the counter where his mommy was working on stuffing manicotti noodles with a cheese blend. He stared at his mother, smiling at his seeming-invisibility until she spotted him. "What's up, butter-cup?"

Kurt giggled and held out the envelope for his mother. He'd done his best to keep it nice and neat all day, but David had practically destroyed it by crushing and crinkling it the entire morning. "I'm supposed to give this to you."

"Oh, really?" His mother took the letter and opened it up, letting her eyes skim over it first to see what it was about before she read it in earnest.

"What's it say?"

Clearing her throat dramatically, Kurt's mommy held up the letter and read it aloud:

"Dear Kurt's mother (sorry, David doesn't know your name), over the past few weeks my Davey has not stopped talking about how much he enjoys playing with your son." Elizabeth Hummel smiled at her son as she read that last bit. "My husband and I would like to invite your son to sleep over at our house, at your convenience, so our children can play together. Our phone number is at the bottom so you can call and we can work out the details." Elizabeth put the letter down and looked Kurt over. "What do you say, sweety? You want to sleep over at your friend Dave's house?"

Kurt bounced up and down a few times before running out of the kitchen, "I'll go get my pajamas!"

Liz rolled her eyes and shouted after Kurt, "Not _now_, you silly goose!"


End file.
